Hyung, 520!
by Augstn Dee
Summary: [END] "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mencintai orang yang salah?" - Sehun "Aku ingin bertanya, hal seperti apa yang kau sebut cinta?" - Luhan Twoshoot/HUNHAN/Incest/Yaoi/BoysLove
1. Chapter 1

**Hyung, 520 (Wo Ai Ni) !**

Cast: Sehun & Luhan (Hunhan)

Rate: T

Length: Twoshoot

Note: Alur berantakan dan dibuat berdasarkan imaginasi semata.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Augstn AD

Present

.

.

.

.

Hyung, 520 !

* * *

"Apa? Kau tidak jadi pulang? Ah wae Sehunaa?"

" _Iya hyung, maafkan aku tapi urusanku disekolah belum selesai. Aku harus mengurus beberapa document di sekolah terlebih dahulu"_

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku akan pulang dalam minggu ini bukan?"

" _Iya hyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, banyak document yang aku harus selesaikan terlebih dahulu disini. Kau mau melihat aku dimarahi eomma dan appa jika pulang tanpa menyelesaikan tugasku disini?"_

"Mm baiklah jika memang harus seperti itu. Maafkan aku Sehunii. Aku hanya.. Aku hanya merindukanmu hiks"

" _Hyung, aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Jangan menangis lagi hyung. Aku akan segera pulang arra? Jaljayo hyung"_

"Nde jalja Sehunii"

Luhan menutup layar laptopnya ketika Sehun memutuskan koneksi video call mereka. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ia menyetujui kepergian Sehun ke Jepang untuk menjalani pendidikan high schoolnya, membuat dirinya harus benar-benar menahan rasa rindu yang membuncah di relung hatinya karena merindukan adik kandungnya itu.

Luhan berusaha menahan airmatanya namun seperti berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya, bukannya berhenti airmata justru makin menganak di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura tidak membutuhkan Sehun. Karena kenyataannya hatinya begitu menginginkan kehadiran Sehun di sisinya.

Luhan berbaring di ranjangnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Mata sendunya memperhatikan wallpaper pada layar ponsel, itu foto dirinya dan Sehun tahun lalu saat perayaan ulang tahun mereka yang berdekatan. Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dan mengambil foto selfie mereka. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun terlihat begitu bahagia. Luhan malah terlihat sangat imut sedangkan Sehun terlihat lebih tampan dengan rahang tegas yang menyandar pada bahu kecil Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehunii."

.

.

Disisi lain Sehun memandangi langit gelap di hadapannya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan segala urusannya di Jepang dan akan segera pulang ke Korea. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan hyungnya. Hyung yang begitu ia rindukan. Sehun saat ini sedang berada di Jepang dan tinggal dirumah besar mereka berdua dengan sang ayah, sementara Luhan berada di Korea bersama ibu mereka. Seperti itulah jika kau memiliki orang tua yang begitu sibuk sehingga harus tinggal terpisah karena urusan pekerjaan.

Sehun begitu senang sekaligus tersiksa saat Luhan menyetujui niatnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke Jepang. Ia senang Luhan mendukung pendidikannya namun ia juga tidak mampu hidup sendiri tanpa Luhan disampingnya. Saat itu Luhan sedang menjalani kuliahnya ditahun pertama membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Luhan pergi bersamanya.

Alhasil yang bisa ia lakukan saat merindukan Luhan hanyalah menelpon hyungnya dan memandangi ratusan foto Luhan di ponselnya. Tapi saat-saat yang menyiksa itu sudah berhasil ia lewati selama tiga tahun terakhir dan mulai sekarang ia akan kembali pada hyungnya. Hyung yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hyung Aku sangat merindukanmu"

.

.

"Luhan, kenapa tidak dimakan hmm? Eomma lihat kau hanya mengaduk makananmu saja sedari tadi."

"Ahh ne eomma, aku tidak nafsu makan"

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak eomma, aku hanya kelelahan saja. Akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliahku sangat banyak."

"Ya itu tentu saja, kau adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir bukan? Istirahatlah Luhan, Eomma tidak bisa menemanimu dirumah hari ini. Ada yang harus eomma kerjakan dikantor" Wanita itu kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Ne, tidak apa eomma, pergilah. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Jika ada apa-apa kau tinggal panggil para maid ne. Eomma pergi dulu"

"Ne eomma hati-hati"

Luhan yang merasa tidak bersemangat berjalan gontai kedalam kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak memakan apapun tadi. Luhan benar-benar dalam mood yang tidak baik. Tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk disertai beban pikirannya tentang Sehun yang begitu ia rindukan sangat mengganggunya belum lagi kedua orang tua mereka yang begitu sibuk hingga nyaris tidak peduli apapun tentang anaknya membuat Luhan tertekan.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan nampak tengah turun dari sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru New Audi A6 3.0 TFSI Quattro. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu bangunan mewah di kawasan perumahan elit di daerah Gangnam. Namja itu menenteng sebuah tas juga koper dengan ukuran besar. Kedatangannya disambut dengan sangat hormat oleh para maid di rumah itu.

"Tuan muda Sehun anda sudah sampai?"

"Ya ajjushi. Dimana Luhan hyung?"

"Tuan muda Luhan baru saja pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Kekampusnya tentu saja tuan"

"Ahh benar, baiklah ajjushi. Bawa masuk barang-barangku dan jangan katakan pada Luhan hyung bahwa aku sudah pulang"

"Baiklah tuan muda"

Sehun menaiki tangga sambil melihat-lihat rumah yang sudah ia tinggalkan dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun. Desain rumah tetap sama seperti saat ia terakhir kali berada sini. Hawa dirumah inipun tidak berbeda, dingin dan menegangkan. Sama seperti rumah besar keluarganya yang ada di Jepang. Walau ia tinggal dengan ayahnya tetap saja ia hanya bertemu seminggu sekali dengan sang ayah yang sangat sibuk mengurisi perusahaan mereka.

Sehun kemudian menelusuri kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya, kamar Luhan. Kamar itu nampak lain dari terakhir Sehun memasukinya. Kamar itu jauh lebih rapi dan semua barang di tata dengan baik. Mata hazelnya dapat melihat begitu banyak foto dirinya dan Luhan hyung yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Membuatnya begitu merindukan sang hyung tercinta. Ya memang Sehun mencintainya. Sehun jatuh cinta pada hyungnya sendiri. Tapi selama ini dia tidak berani mengatakannya pada Luhan. Takut Luhan akan menjauhinya karena pernyataannya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia bahkan berjalan dengan mata tertutup menahan kantuk. Sugguh hari yang melelahkan bagi Luhan yang harus menghadiri kelas tambahan tiga jam lebih lama dari biasanya. Mengharuskan namja bermata rusa itu untuk pulang selarut ini.

Drrt drrt

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas Luhan mengambil dan menekan tombol hijau untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang menelponnya di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Yeoboseo"

" _Yeoboseo Luhanii"_

"Eoh Kris. Ada apa kau menelpon malam-malam begini?"

" _Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat"_

"Ya aku baru saja sampai, terimakasih sudah mengantarku hingga halte bus Kris"

" _Mm lain kali aku akan langsung mengantarkanmu kerumahmu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada namja cantik sepertimu"_

"Berhentilah menggombaliku tuan Wu. Aku ingin mandi dan lekas tidur. Aku sangat lelah hari ini"

" _Ne, istirahatlah rusa kecilku. Jaljayo Luhanii"_

"Eum, ne jaljayo Kris"

Panggilan sayang yang disematkan Kris padanya justru membuat Luhan merona. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi dan merasakan pipinya menghangat.

Sedetik kemudian ia sadar dari tingkah konyolnya dan masuk kekamarnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya.

Sehun yang mendengar suara langkah kaki diluar, sontak bergegas kearah pintu kamarnya. Pasti Luhan, pikirnya. Dan benar saja saat Sehun ingin menyapa hyungnya itu dilihatnya Luhan sedang berbicara di telepon dengan sangat mesra. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat awal untuk bercengkrama dengan Luhan.

Entah apa yang ia bicarakan, namun kelihatannya Luhan tampak bahagia. Pipi Luhan berkali-kali nampak memerah, menandakan ia tersipu dengan pembicaraan itu. Samar samar Sehun menangkap pembicaraan Luhan saat namja yang tengah merona itu menyebutkan sebuah nama.

 _KRIS_

 _Siapa dia? Dan apa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Luhan? Mungkinkan itu kekasih Luhan? Mengapa Luhan tidak pernah membicarakannya?_

Saat ini ada banyak sekali yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Luhan. Namun ia harus bisa mengendalikan keinginannya untuk memiliki Luhan. Karena Luhan tidak akan pernah mungkin membalas perasaanya. Mereka adalah saudara kandung dan tidak mungkin Luhan mencintainya. Karena yang ia rasakan pada Luhan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia akan memendam perasaan ini selamanya. Berharap Luhan akan bahagia, walaupun tanpa dirinya.

.

"Selamat pagi" Seru Luhan sangat bersemangat. Sambil tersenyum manis ia mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi dan menatap lapar semua hidangan dihadapannya.

"Pagi Luhan, bagaimana tidurmu?" Eomma bertanya pada Luhan namun matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari gadget dihadapannya. Seolah itu hanyalah pertanyaan basa basi. Membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa karenanya.

"Aku tidur nyenyak eomma" Luhan mulai menyendok nasi goreng Beijing kesukaannya.

Saat sarapan hanya diiringi suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu tanpa adanya percakapan penting di meja makan.

"Kim ajjushi, dimana Sehun?"

"SEHUN?" Luhan kaget setengah mati mendengar nama Sehun disebut eommanya.

"Eum, bukannya seharusnya kemarin dia sudah sampai?"

"KEMARIN?" Luhan membeo.

"Ya, adikmu dijadwalkan tiba di Korea kemarin pagi. Dimana dia Kim ajjushi?"

"Aku disini eomma" Suara berat yang begitu khas memasuki gendang telinga Luhan.

Sehun memasuki arah dapur dan langsung menatap sepasang mata rusa yang begitu ia rindukan.

Deg

 _Luhan hyung_

Begitu pun dengan Luhan. Seolah waktu telah berhenti berputar saat ia menatap manik tajam milik adiknya.

Deg

 _Sehun_

"Sehun kenapa kau tidak menyapa eomma kemarin hmm?"

"Eomma, aku begitu kelelahan dan langsung tidur. Maaf aku tidak menyapa eomma terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sehun dengan penuh hormat kepada ibunya.

"Ya aku mengerti." Sahut sang ibu kemudian kembali sibuk dengan gadgednya.

Luhan merasa sedikit canggung dan malu berhadapan dengan Sehun. Entah karena terlalu senang atau karena gugup bertemu Sehun tapi detak jantungnya saat ini sangat kencang hingga membuatnya nyaris bergetar.

"Luhan hyung"

Luhan tersontak kaget saat Sehun menyebut namanya dengan penuh kelembutan. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kaget yang justru menurut Sehun sangat imut.

"Y..yaa."

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang selalu gugup berbicara dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hmm?"

"Ahh aku baik-baik saja Sehunii, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau makan dengan baik disana?"

"Ne, appa memberikan semua makanan terbaik di Jepang"

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa sangat sedih. Ia tidak dapat menampik rasa rindunya pada sang ayah yang tidak pernah ia temui lagi selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Appa, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sehun yang sangat mengerti Luhan langsung tahu apa maksud pertanyaan hyungnya tersebut. Luhan terlihat jelas begitu mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.

"Appa baik-baik saja hyung, ia tidak sempat menghubungimu karena sangat sibuk."

"Ahh aku mengerti Sehunii"

"Luhan, Jika kau sangat merindukan appamu, bagaimana jika setelah lulus kau pindah ke Jepang?" Eomma bertanya pada Luhan. Namun seperti bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah perintah dengan penuh penekanan.

"APA?" - Luhan

"APA?" - Sehun

"Kau bisa membantu appamu untuk mengurusi beberapa cabang di Jepang. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan appamu nanti."

"Eomma, tapi Luhan hyung masih lama lulus. Benarkan hyung?"

Luhan hanya diam tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa pada keduanya.

"Universitas mempercepat proses kelulusannya, dan Luhan akan lulus pada bulan depan. Eomma benarkan Luhan?"

Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan, berharap jawaban tidaklah yang ia terima.

"Benar eomma" Kata Luhan lemah hampir berbisik.

JDARRR !

Bagai petir disiang bolong menyambar dan memenuhi pikiran Sehun.

.

.

Percakapan tadi pagi terus terngiang dibenak namja berkulit pucat itu. Sehun terus saja memikirkan Luhan. Bagaimana jika Luhan menyetujuinya? Pasalnya Luhan sangat menurut pada orang tuanya. Luhan tidak akan menentang keputusan orang tuanya sekalipun itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Luhan selalu berkata iya untuk segala pilihan yang di lontarkan kepadanya.

Sehun masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupannya yang begitu menyakitkan di Jepang tanpa orang yang begitu ia rindukan berada disampingnya. Kehampaan dan ketakutan begitu menguasai diri Sehun saat Luhan tidak berada di dekatnya. Ia sangat tersiksa saat Luhan terus menggumamkan kata rindunya saat ia melakukan video call ataupun bertukar pesan singkat dengan namja bermata rusa itu. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga Sehun memesan tiket pesawat dan kembali ke pelukan hyung yang diam-diam ia cintai itu.

Sehun terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari seorang namja mungil dengan balutan piyama tidur bermotif rusa tengah memasuki kamarnya.

"Sehunii, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menjawabnya."

"Eoh hyung, tidak.. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Masuklah"

Luhan terus berjalan mendekati Sehun yang duduk di tepian ranjang. Memperhatikan tubuh adiknya yang tingginya bahkan jauh mengalahkannya dimana terlihat sedang menggenggam sesuatu ditangannya.

"Apa itu?" Luhan menunjuk benda di tangan Sehun dengan menggunakan dagunya.

Sehun membuka telapak tangannya. Tepat berada disana terdapat dua buah gelang cartier yang sangat indah. Terbuat dari titanium bercampukan white gold dengan warna rose silver yang begitu mengkilat disertai dengan tonjolan bersinar dari beberapa permata kecil yang mengelilinginya. Membuat Luhan tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan takjubnya dari benda itu.

"Wahh.. Cantik sekali gelang ini" Luhan menyentuh ujung gelang dengan hati-hati. "Apakah ini sepasang Sehunii?"

"Iya, gelang ini memang sepasang"

"Woahh.. Ini pasti sangat mahal. Jadi.. kau akan memberikannya.. " Luhan menarik nafasnya sebentar "eum pada seseorang ?"

"Ya. Rencananya aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang sudah aku sukai sejak lama"

DEG

 _Siapa ? – batin Luhan_

"Oh benarkah? Dia pasti akan suka menerimanya. Gelang ini sangat cantik" Luhan mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya di hadapan Sehun.

"Entahlah hyung, aku bahkan berfikir mungkin ia tidak akan menyukainya." Sehun berkata lirih.

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar bingung. Bingung tentang perasaan terlarangnya pada sang kakak. Ia sudah bertekad sepulang dari Jepang, ia akan mendekati Luhan. Berusaha untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya pada Luhan, hingga hyungnya yang polos itu akan menyadari bahwa Sehunlah satu-satunya orang yang mampu ia andalkan.

Namun ketika malam kepulangannya kemarin ia melihat Luhan menelpon seaeorang yang sepertinya sangat bisa untuk ia andalkan membuat hatinya serasa teriris. Luhan perlahan mulai berubah. Hyungnya itu bukanlah lagi namja yang akan selalu bergantung padanya. Hyungnya itu takkan lagi mencari dan membutuhkannya. Karena sudah ada seseorang yang menggantikan posisi Sehun dihatinya, seseorang yang seterusnya akan tetap tinggal disisinya.

"Tidak mungkin dia tidak suka Sehunii, benda ini sangat bagus" Luhan terus berpura-pura mendukung Sehun, padahal hatinya tengah hancur berkeping-keping membayangkan ada orang lain yang Sehun cintai.

"Tidak hyung, Orang yang aku sukai itu sudah menyukai orang lain." Sehun berkata lirih sambil memandangi pijakan kakinya.

 _Benarkah? Itu bagus Sehunii. Lupakan saja dia kalau begitu. Dan datanglah padaku, orang yang akan selalu mencintaimu._

Itulah yang ingin Luhan lontarkan saat ini, namun bibirnya terus saja mengucap kebohongan.

"Kau harus berjuang kalau begitu. Buat orang yang kau sukai menyukaimu juga. Kau tidak boleh menyerah hanya karna dia menyukai orang lain. Selama ia belum menikah, orang itu masih milik bersama.. Kkkekke.. Bersemangatlah Sehunii." Luhan memaksa bibirnya untuk tertawa memberi dukungan penuh untuk Sehun.

Disaat yang sama menahan keras airmatanya agar tidak menetes. "Perjuangkan cintamu Sehunii, kau harus buat dia menyukaimu juga, arraseo?"

Sehun terperanjat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mengerti ucapan Luhan. Luhan selalu mendukungnya apapun keputusannya. Tidakkah hyungnya itu tahu, atau sedikit saja memahami keinginannya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa hyungnya lah yang begitu ia inginkan.

"Bagaimana jika dia tetap tidak menyukaiku, hyung? Mungkin aku tidak lebih baik dari orang yang dia sukai itu?"

"Mustahil. Kau adalah namja paling sempurna yang pernah aku kenal." Ucap Luhan pelan namun terkesan malu-malu.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia mendongak menatap Luhan yang menunduk menyembukan wajah meronanya. Luhan sangat menggemaskan dengan tingkah polos seperti ini. Membuat Sehun semakin menginginkan Luhan lebih dari apapun.

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Tentu saja, sejak kau dilahirkan kau sudah sangat tampan. Matamu, hidungmu, juga bibirmu. Semuanya terpahat dengan sempurna diwajah tegasmu Sehunii" Luhan secara tidak sadar meraba wajah Sehun.

Sehun reflek menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut Luhan diwajahnya. Ia meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Membuat namja mungil itu terhentak.

"Ah, Sehun maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Luhan buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf hyung? Bukankah dulu kita sering melakukannya?" Benar. Namun saat ini entah mengapa sangat berbeda. Kepulangan Sehun justru membuat Luhan menjadi lebih gugup dari pada sebelumnya tiap berdekatan dengan namja tinggi itu.

"Y-ya memang, entahlah Sehun. Aku hanya.."

"Hyung.."

"Aku.. "

GREP

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan hingga duduk diatas pangkuannya yang berada di tepian ranjang. Dan mengunci pergerakan namja mungil itu di pelukannya.

Luhan membelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan memeluknya seperti ini. Dengan posisi yang selalu membuat Luhan merasa nyaman, Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Namja berkulit pucat itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan dan menyesapi aroma madu yang keluar dari tubuh Luhan.

"Sehunii.." Luhan tetap berusaha menahan detak jantungnya.

"…"

"Sehunii.."

"…"

"Aku merindukanmu Sehunii" Penuturan Luhan kali terasa lebih menyayat hati Sehun.

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini Luhan"

Sehun mengatakannya dengan tegas. Dan yang membuat Luhan terheran adalah Sehun yang tidak lagi menyebutnya "hyung".

Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecil Luhan dan langsung membaringkannya di ranjang. Setelahnya Sehun berbaring di sebelah Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan posesif.

Luhan tentu tidak merasa keberatan dengan perlakuan Sehun. Luhan justru menggerat pelan masuk lebih dalam ke pelukan Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau telepon kemarin malam? " Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Kris?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain." Larang Sehun sambil mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan Luhan.

"Dia itu sahabatku Sehun, dia sangat baik dan menyayangiku. Dia juga selalu menemaniku saat kau tidak ada disisiku"

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkan dia lagi. Karena sekarang aku sudah ada disini Lu"

Sehun berbisik lembut tepat ditelinga Luhan. Membuat namja itu menggeliat menahan rasa geli. Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya. Ia tidak lagi mampu berpura-pura mengabaikan Luhan.

Luhan berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya saat Sehun berbisik di telinganya. Sensasi geli menyertai setiap hembusan nafas Sehun di telinganya. Meski menyiksa namun ia tetap menikmatinya.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan membutuhkan orang lain juga saat sudah di Jepang. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan teman yang baik" Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sehun. Berusaha menyembunyikan raut sedihnya dari Sehun.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan kemana-mana"

"Memangnya kau tidak dengar yang eomma bilang tadi pagi. Setelah lulus aku akan pindah ke Jepang membantu ayah"

"Lalu kau menyetujuinya?"

"Ya, Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan hidup terpisah dengan Sehun lagi. Ia ingin Sehun selalu berada disisinya. Walaupun Luhan tidak memiliki Sehun seutuhnya.

Membayangkan hidup tanpa Sehun disisinya membuatnya mendadak ketakutan. Hanya Sehunlah yang mampu ia andalkan. Hanya Sehunlah yang ia butuhkan. Tapi lagi-lagi bibir tipisnya dengan lancar mengucap kebohongan yang jelas bertentangan dengan hatinya.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengan orang yang kau sukai. Kalian bisa pergi kemanapun bersama-sama. Melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama. Pergi menonton ataupun makan bersama-sama. Hiks.. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika kau melakukannya bersama-sama. Hikss.. hikss.. Karena kau.. Kau mencintainya"

Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan Luhan. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia mendengar Luhan menangis kecil. Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat ia rasa segalanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Sehun terus membelai surai Luhan hingga perlahan tangisan itu berhenti.

Ironis memang. Kau dilahirkan didunia ini dan menemukan orang yang paling kau cintai adalah saudara kandungmu sendiri. Bagaimana kau mengatakannya? Bagaimana caramu memberitahunya? Akankah dia menerimamu? Atau ia malah akan menjauhimu? Jika ia menjauhimu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mampukah kau hidup tanpanya? Mampukah kau tersenyum saat melihatnya bahagia dengan orang lain?

Setidaknya itulah pertanyaan yang tengah mengisi pikiran keduanya. Keterdiaman berselang cukup lama dan terasa membunuh keduanya. Hingga pergerakan Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun memberi efek pembuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Hiks.. Sehunii lepaskan. Aku ingin kembali kekamarku" Luhan langsung turun dari ranjang.

"Tidak, malam ini kau menginap dikamarku Luhan" Sehun langsung menarik Luhan yang hendak keluar.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman bersamaku Luhan?"

"Bukan itu.. A-aku hanya merasa ini tidak baik Sehunii"

"Apanya yang tidak baik?"

"K-kau.. Dan aku.. aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat denganmu"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau berada didekatku? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apa ada yang kurang dariku? Apa yang membuat orang lain terlihat lebih baik dariku dimatamu Luhan?!" Sehun berteriak tepat dihadapan Luhan yang membuat namja itu ketakutan namun juga bergetar karena menahan emosinya.

"Berhenti menyebut namaku. AKU HYUNGMU!" Teriak Luhan tak kalah kuat dengan Sehun.

Teriakan Luhan sontak membuat kepala Sehun serasa mendidih.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau hyungku? Apa aku tidak boleh menyebut namamu? Apa aku tidak boleh memperlakukan kau dengan baik? Apa aku salah?"

"Ya tentu saja kau salah. Untuk apa kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu? Apa kau pernah berfikir apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu? Bagaimana dampak semua perlakuanmu padaku? Pernahkah sedikit saja kau memikirkan aku Oh Sehun? Hiks hikss.."

Tangisan Luhan pun pecah seraya ketidakberdayaan kakinya menopang lebih lama. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di hadapan Sehun. Lelah menahan semua perasaan yang begitu kuat ia tahankan.

Sehun langsung mengangkat Luhan dan mendudukkannya di ranjang. Sehun berlutut dihadapan Luhan yang masih terus menangis. Sehun menyesali perbuatannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya yang jutru membuat orang yang ia itu menangis.

Perlahan Sehun menghapus airmata Luhan. Mengusap wajah orang yang dicintainya dan basah Luhan. Luhan tidak bergerak melainkan menikmati perlakuan Sehun padanya.

Sehun terus mengecupi mata Luhan dan perlahan beralih ke pipi chubbynya. Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap kulit yang menyentuh permukaannya. Ia menggenggam kuat kedua tangannya, berusaha agar menahan segugupannya. Namun rupanya Sehun sangat peka pada setiap pergerakan Luhan. Lengan kekarnya menggenggam erat Luhan sambil meneruskan kegiatan mengecupi Luhan.

Luhan bergerak gerak kecil saat dirasanya geli saat Sehun menciumi hidungnya. Luhan dapat merasakan desiran napas dari namja yang ia cintai itu menerpa wajahnya. Luhan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan saat ia rasa Sehun sudah berhenti menciuminya.

Namun yang tersaji didepan matanya ialah wajah putus asa Sehun yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Tatapan itu terasa menembus tepat di ulu hati Luhan dan menikamnya saat itu juga. Wajah Sehun yang menampilkan rasa bersalah yang dalam membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hyung Maafkan aku"

Hanya kata itu yang Luhan dengar sesaat sebelum sebuah benda kenyal mendarat di bibirnya.

Ya, Sehun menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Luhan yang terlalu shock tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain mematung.

"Aku mencintaimu"

 _Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sehun barusan mengatakan mencintainya. Itu artinya Sehun benar-benar mencintainya. Sehun membalas perasaannya. Tapi tunggu dulu bukankah Sehun mempunyai orang yang ia sukai?_

"Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya, namanya Oh Luhan. Aku sudah sangat lama menyukainya. Mungkin saat pertama kali aku melihatnya didunia ini. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada kelembutannya, pada kepolosannya, pada sikap manjanya dan pada segala yang ada di dirinya. Aku mencintainya hyung"

"Huaaaa Sehuniii"

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat Sehun mengatakan perasaannya. Karena Luhan pun sama. Ia sangat mencintai Sehun. Ia memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

Sehun menciumi Luhan kembali dan reaksi menikmati kembali Luhan leguhkan. Namun kali ini ciuman itu terkesan menuntut dan Luhan tidak keberatan. Luhan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun.

"Mmhh…"

"Ngghh.."

Setelah puas memagut bibir satu sama lain, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan hyung"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunii"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yeah chapter awal selesai..

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pengen buat ini, karena aku lagi kehabisan ide nerusin LMDS T.T

Tapi yang ini cuma 2 chapter kog xixixi :D

Emng sengaja dibuat gantung endnya jadi chapter depan tinggal adegan ekhem ekheman aja hehhee #smirk

Kira kira gimana ya reaksi orang tua keduanya?

See you next chapter

Salam Rusa ^^

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyung, 520 ! (Wo Ai Ni)**

Cast: Sehun & Luhan (Hunhan)

Genre: Incest, Bromance,

Rate: T - M

Length: Twoshoot

Note: Alur berantakan dan dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi semata.

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

 _Aku ingin bertanya padamu hal seperti apa yang kau sebut CINTA? -_

Augstn AD

Present

.

.

.

.

Hyung, 520 !

Perlahan ia membuka matanya kala suara burung memasuki indra pendengarannya. Namja itu hendak bergerak saat dirasanya sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melihat sesosok namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia tersenyum memandang penuh cinta pada namja putih dihadapannya.

Ya.. Luhan sedang menatapi wajah Sehun yang entah mengapa terlihat seratus kali lebih tampan saat sedang tidur. Hidung mancung dan rahang tegas, juga bibir kecil serta mata sipitnya begitu pas menghiasi wajah sempurnanya. Perlahan Luhan mengelus lembut pipi Sehun, membuat namja itu terbangun.

"Eumm.. Hyungg"

"Ne., selamat pagi Sehunii"

Sehun kembali memeluk dan mengunci Luhan dalam dekapannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun moment kebahagiaan dengan Luhan. Semenjak Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan tadi malam, Luhan dengan sangat terbuka menerima setiap sentuhan Sehun. Tentu saja hal itu sangat dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun. Ia menciumi Luhan hingga namja bermata rusa itu kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur di pangkuan Sehun. Selanjutnya Sehun membaringkan dan memeluk Luhan seposesif mungkin hingga ia ikut terlelap bersama Luhan.

"Sehunii.. Bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi"

"Eummhh.. Aku tidak mau" Dengan mata terpejam Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

CUP

Satu kecupan kecil berhasil diambil Sehun dan hal itu tentu membuat Luhan membelalak kaget.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mulai sekarang berikan aku ciuman di pagi hari, maka aku akan bangun hyung"

BLUSH

Luhan langsung menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang sudah sangat siap menerima ciumannya, terbukti dengan matanya yang terpejam dengan bibir yang ia condongkan kedepan. Luhan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun dan dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun gemas pada Luhan. Dan dengan sigap menarik kembali Luhan dan mencium bibir kissable Luhan. Sehun mengunci pergerakan Luhan yang saat ini berada di atasnya. Ia terus memeluk Luhan kuat serta menekan tengkuk Luhan guna memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menolaknya, ia justru terlihat sangat menikmati setiap lumatan dan gigitan kecil Sehun pada bibirnya.

"Engghh.."

"Mmhh.."

Beberapa leguhan lolos dari mulut keduanya yang tengah menikmati ciuman panas di pagi hari itu.

Sehun dengan tidak sabar membalikkan posisi sehingga ia berada diatas Luhan. Dan dengan ganas menciumi leher Luhan. Ia mengecap kuat sekali dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya di leher mulus Luhan.

"Akhh.."

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sekalipun ia menanggung perih akibat hisapan kuat Sehun. Luhan merasa dirinya seperti mabuk saat menerima semua perlakuan Sehun di tubuhnya. Keduanya terus melumat dan menyesap satu sama lain memuaskan hasrat tertahan yang selama ini mereka pendam. Sampai saat sebuah ketukan menghentikan pergumulan pagi itu.

TOK TOK

Keduanya langsung membenarkan posisi. Luhan berada di samping Sehun berpura-pura tidur, dan Sehun menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Membuat Luhan hampir tidak kelihatan.

"Tuan muda, sarapan sudah siap"

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku dan Luhan hyung keluar"

Kemudian maid itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Sehun menuntun Luhan ke kamar mandi. Tentunya ingin mengambil kesempatan berduaan dan melihat tubuh indah Luhan saat sedang mandi.

"Yakk, keluarlah.. Kau nakal sekali sekarang!" Ucap Luhan sambil mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaganya.

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu hyung.." Rengek Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat manja pada Luhan.

BLAM

Namun bantingan pintulah yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan aegyeonya.

.

.

"Oemma sudah membicarakannya dengan appamu, dan dia setuju. Kau akan pindah ke Jepang saat lulus bulan depan"

Itulah awal pembicaraan mereka di meja makan. Tidak ada pertanyaan seperti "bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" atau "bagaimana tugas akhir kuliahmu?".

Kedua orangtua mereka hanya sibuk dengan bisnis dan perusahaan yang begitu ingin mereka kelola. Hingga tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan dua anak yang sudah terlanjur hadir di kehidupan mereka. Sejak kecil Sehun dan Luhan sangat jarang bertemu maupun berkumpul bersama orang tuanya. Sehun bahkan hanya mengenal Luhan pada 10 tahun usianya tanpa pernah melihat orang tuanya. Sampai pada tahun kesebelas, barulah eomma dan appa kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersama dengan mereka.

Itulah alasan mengapa Sehun begitu dekat juga sangat menjaga Luhan. Dan alasan itu jugalah yang membuat Luhan begitu percaya dan bergantung pada Sehun. Karena keduanya hanya mengenal satu sama lain tanpa orang tua yang memperdulikan mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Luhan?" Pertanyaan eomma sontak membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam mematung tanpa menjawab.

"Eomma, itu masih sebulan lagi. Biarkan Luhan hyung memutuskan ingin pergi atau tidak" Sanggah Sehun dengan kesal. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri dihadapan eommanya.

Sehun lalu menegaskan "Jika Luhan hyung pindah, maka aku juga akan ikut ke Jepang"

"SEHUN"

Sontak saja bentakan dari sang eomma begitu mengagetkan Luhan maupun Sehun. Bahkan para maid sampai menghampiri ruang makan.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku membiayai sekolahmu dengan mahal hanya untuk bergantung pada appamu? Jika kau pikir berada di Jepang, kau dapat mewarisi perusahaan appamu? Sedang Luhan yang aku didik dengan susah payah bisa dengan mudah untuk kau singkirkan?"

Sehun tertegun mendengar perkataan eommanya. Sungguh yang Sehun inginkan hanya berada di sisi Luhan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan warisan ataupun kekayaan harta perusahaan orangtuanya. Namun apa hanya itu yang mampu eomma pikirkan tentang Sehun? Apa sebegitu berharganya perusahaan dibandingkan dengan kedua malaikatnya yang beranjak dewasa ini?

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang perusaan atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan hyungku! Apa aku salah eomma?" kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan penekanan.

"Tentu saja salah. Apa cara pandang seperti ini yang appamu ajarkan selama tiga tahun berada disana? Memalukan sekali"

"Eomma, berhenti memperlakukan Sehun seperti itu!" Kali ini Luhan yang dibuat kesal oleh eommanya.

"Diamlah Luhan dan teruskan saja sarapanmu" sergah sang eomma.

"Aku tidak lapar" kemudian Luhan beranjak pergi sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Membuat Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki kecil milik Luhan. Meninggalkan eomma yang hanya mencibir tingkah keduanya. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu terlihat menelpon seseorang.

"Aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Kau hanya mengulur waktu tuan Oh.."

Ia menciptakan jeda sejenak. Terdengar seseorang berbicara balik di telepon dan ia menghela nafas dalam sambil memijat pelan dahinya.

"Seperti perjanjian awal, aku ingin Sehun mengambil jurusan bisnis dan mewarisi perusahaanku. Sementara Luhan bisa membantu dalam usaha kulinermu"

.

.

Entah kemana Luhan membawa Sehun. Kakinya terus saja melangkah menyusuri kawasan perumahan elit menuju sebuah jalanan besar. Sehun tetap mengikuti kemanapun Luhan menyeretnya. Dengan Senyum mengembang tersemat di wajah tampannya, ia perlahan menggenggam jari lentik Luhan. Membuat Luhan berbalik dan malah mendapati wajah sumringah Sehun dihadapannya. Namun ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

Sehun membelai lembut wajah Luhan. Menciumi pelan ujung hidung hyungnya itu.

"Ada apa sayang? Jangan bilang kau menyesal hyung"

"Ahh.. Bukan, aku hanya merasa ini sangat aneh. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan akan seperti ini akhirnya. Aku takut. Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada eomma dan appa"

"Apa eomma dan appa pernah memikirkan perasaan kita?"

Luhan kembali bungkam dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan menunduk. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah lengan merangkulnya. Sehun mendekap dan menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Sehunii.. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu hikss"

"Tidak hyung. Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku. Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku hmm?"

"Aku percaya padamu Sehunii"

 _Kumohon Tuhan, aku hanya menginginkan Luhan dihidupku._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebulan kemudian_

Luhan terlihat sangat manis dengan setelas jas almamater dan sebuket bunga warna warni di genggamannya. Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum bangga pada hyungnya yang tengah bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya.

Setalah acara kelulusan Sehun mengajak Luhan kesuatu tempat dimana tempat itu tidak pernah Luhan datangi sebelumnya. Pantai Gyeongpo di daerah Gangneung, pantai timur di semenanjung Korea. Dimana pantai itu memiliki udara yang sejuk dan dihiasi dengan ribuan pohon pinus.

Sehun terkikik melihat Luhan yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Begitu sampai di pantai, namja rusa itu langsung berlarian tanpa alas kaki menuju pasir pantai. Ia berlari kecil dan menyipratkan air ke sembarang arah saking girangnya. Benar-benar menggemaskan bagi Sehun. Hyung yang usianya empat tahun lebih tua bisa begitu terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Sehunii kemarilah, temani aku bermain air"

Kemudian Sehun beringsut dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan yang mengajaknya bermain air.

Hatcihh

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hatchiih

Luhan kembali bersin. Ia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Baju basah kuyup dan wajah memerah membuatnya bahkan tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hyung, bertahanlah jarak kita kerumah masih sangat jauh"

Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Namja mungil itu hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri menahan panas tubuhnya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan begitu tersiksa langsung mengambil tidakan cepat. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju salah satu hotel di daerah Gangneung dan membawa Luhan kedalamnya.

Setelah berganti dengan piyama hotel Luhan terlihat lebih baik. Ia sedang menonton tv saat menunggu Sehun selesai dari kamar mandi.

Masih dengan bathrobe di tubuhnya Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hotel. Wangi sabun langsung menyeruak mengelilingi tubuh polosnya. Luhan tanpa sadar terhipnotis dengan penampilan Sehun yang walaupun menggunakan kimono mandi namun tetap rupawan.

"Kau tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matamu dariku hmm?" Tanya Sehun percaya diri sambil menarik dagu Luhan.

"I-itu.."

CUP

Satu ciuman berhasil Sehun curi. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya yang merona. Mulai saat ini ia harus terbiasa dengan Sehun yang mencium bibirnya seenaknya.

Sehun kembali menarik dagu Luhan.

CUP

Ciuman kedua berhasi ia curi lagi. Ekspresi merona Luhan sungguh membuat Sehun gemas. Ia ingin sekali memakan Luhan saat ini juga. Sehun perlahan merengkuh pingang Luhan dan membisikkan kata cinta di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Luhan"

Kemudian menekan jarak tubuhnya dan Luhan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menciumi telinga namja itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

Wajah merona Luhan membuat Sehun begitu bergairah karenanya. Sehun tidak lagi mampu menahan untuk tidak memagut bibir peach itu.

Sehun langsung mencium Luhan dengan ganas. Ciuman yang begitu menuntut membuat Luhan sedikit kewalahan menerimanya. Sehun membaringkan Luhan diatas ranjang kemudian menjatuhkan diri diatasnya. Tetap dengan pagutan bibir yang tak ingin ia lepas, Sehun terus mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Luhan. Luhan merasa bergairah dan langsung membalas ciuman Sehun.

Sehun beralih dari bibir hingga ke leher Luhan. Ia membuat bercak keunguan di leher putih Luhan.

"Eummhh.. Sehunnhh.."

Desahan yang tak mampu Luhan tahan nyatanya membuat Sehun menegang. Ia tak kuasa menghentikan aksinya ingin menjelajahi Luhan lebih dalam. Hingga ia menyusupkan tangan nakalnya dibalik piyama Luhan dan meraba kulis sensitif itu. Luhan merasa geli namun nikmat disaat yang sama.

Sehun dengan perlaham membuka satu per satu kancing piyama lalu membuangnya kesegala arah. Sekarang dapat dilihatnya tubuh atas Luhan yang begitu mempesona. Putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Luhan dengan bibir bengkak jelas menaikkan libido Sehun. Ia langsung melahap benda mungil di dada Luhan sementara ia memelintir yang satunya. Luhan dibuat kenikmatan oleh perlakuannya hanya bisa mendeasah gila.

"Nghh.. Hhaaahh.."

"Sehunnhh.."

Sehun terus memanjakan Luhan yang terlihat menikmati permainannya. Namja itu lantas menyusuri perut Luhan dan menciuminya kemudian beralih naik ketelinga Luhan dan membisikkan kata yang begitu memabukkan Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan"

CUP

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan"

CUP

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan"

Kemudian hal gila tak mampu keduanya tahan. Sehun sudah begitu terlanjur menginginkan Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya. Hingga saat keduanya sudah dalam keadaan full naked Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Ya.. Aku menginginkanmu Sehun. Miliki aku seutuhnya"

"Kau milikku selamanya hyung"

Sehun seolah mendapat lampu hijau langsung mencumbui Luhan dengan lembut. Sehun mengecup pelan dan mulai mengulum penis mungil Luhan. Ia mempercepat tempo secara bertahap. Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sambil menekan kepala Sehun agar memperdalam kulumannya.

"Ahhhh…."

Luhan sampai dimulut Sehun dan namja itu langsung menghisap habis cairan Luhan. Langkah berikutnya Sehun tetap mengocok pelan penis Luhan sambil mencoba memasukkan penis ukuran besarnya di lubang sempit Luhan.

"Tahannhh sedikit sayanghh.."

JLEB

Sehun langsung memasukkan penisnya sekaligus.

"Akkhh… sakithh.. Ahhh"

"Iniihh.. Tidak akan lama sayang.."

Luhan merintih menahan sakit. Bahkan matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening karen Sehun. Sehun beralih menciumi Luhan dan memilin pelan nipple Luhan guna mengurangi sakitnya. Sehun tetap tidak menggerakkan penisnya dalam lubang Luhan. Ini adalah pengalaman becinta yang pertama bagi keduanya.

"Maaf hyung. Apa sangat sakit?"

"Tidakhh.. Akkhh.. Bergeraklah perlahan Sehunii"

Sehun langsung melayani permintaan Luhan. Ia mulai bergerak dengan tempo lambat kemudian mempercepat tusukannya. Membuat keduanya mendadak menjadi brutal. Sehun kemudian mennggenjot Luhan tanpa ampun sementara dibawahnya Luhan mendesah gila.

"Ahhh.. Ohh.. Sehunii.. Nikmathh sekalihh.."

"Engghh.. Hyungghh.. Ah sempithh.."

Luhan terus mendesah kala Sehun terus menumbuk kencang prostatnya hingga suaranya serak. Tubuh keduanya menyatu dalam gerakan tempo cepat membuat ranjang yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka ikut berdecit. Saat keduanya sampai mereka sama-sama menyebut nama orang tercintanya.

"Ahhhh.. Sehuniihh.."

"Ouhhh.. Luhannhh"

Kemudian keduanya berbaring namun tidak melepas tubuh satu sama lain. Sehun menciumi mata Luhan yang terpejam kelelahan dan terus ke pipinya.

Sehun dengan sengaja menggerakkan penisnya yang bahkan masih melemas dalam lubang Luhan. Membuat Luhan kembali terangsang juga disusul dirinya sendiri yang kembali menegang.

"Hyung.. Aku ingin lagi.."

Luhan yang melihat dirinya sendiri juga ikut terangsang. Setelahnya Sehun mendudukkan Luhan dipangkuannya dan memulai puluhan ronde bercinta selanjutnya.

Luhan terus dibuat meleguh hebat oleh Sehun sepanjang malam. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri merasa tidak pernah puas akan Luhan dan desahan Luhan selalu menjadi godaan terberat baginya.

.

.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki rumah mereka. Sesekali ia menciumi pipi chubby Luhan. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat dilihatnya sang appa tengah berdiri memandang kearah keduanya.

Nyali Luhan langsung menciut dan ingin melepaskan genggaman Sehun. Namun namja yang lebih muda itu malah makin menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Sehun dan Luhan, dari mana saja kalian?"

"A-appa.."

"Kami dari pantai Gyeongpo. Saat itu karena sudah terlalu malam, aku juga tidak bisa membawa Luhan hyung pulang dengan pakaian yang basah. Jadi kami menginap di hotel. Dan baru kembali hari ini"

Sehun langsung menyanggah saat Luhan akan menjelaskan pada sang appa.

"Duduklah"

Keduanya pun menuruti perintah appa dan mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan sang eomma yang sepertinya juga sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Pergi tanpa memberi kabar pada siapapun. Kalian membuat semua orang cemas"

"Maafkan kami eomma.." Luhan menunduk takut.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada appa tadi. Sepertinya tidak perlu aku ulang" Kata Sehun yang sama sekali tidak takut.

"Sehun jaga bicara mu dengan eommamu" Appa menegur Sehun dengan lembut namun tegas. "Appa dengar kau sudah lulus Luhan?"

"Ne appa"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana perpindahanmu?

Luhan hanya terdiam, ia memandang sendu pada Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Sehun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Membuat Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban pertanyaan sang appa.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah setuju. Besok kita akan ke Jepang. Bersiaplah Luhan"

Ingin rasanya Luhan menangis saat itu juga. Ia tidak ingin pergi namun ia juga tidak berani mengutarakan keinginannya pada orangtuanya. Luhan terlalu takut tapi bahkan Sehun juga tidak bereaksi apapun. Sehun seolah mendadak diam dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

 _Sehunii.. Lakukan sesuatu.. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku mohon.. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

Luhan tengah berada dalam keramaian bandara internasional Incheon dan akan segera lepas landas meninggalkan Korea.

"Luhan, sudah waktunya kita berangkat"

Appa kembali mengingatkan Luhan. Namun entah mengapa kakinya tidak ingin melangkah. Hatinya begitu berat untuk pergi. Sehun yang bahkan tidak ia lihat terasa menghilang tanpa jejak. Para maid bahkan mengatakan Sehun sudah pergi dari rumah dengan terburu-buru pagi sekali.

Luhan masih mengingat hangat pelukan Sehun disisinya sepanjang malam. Sehun hanya mengucapkan kata cintanya pada Luhan berkali-kali hingga Luhan terlelap. Namun saat Luhan terjaga, ia tidak mendapati Sehun disisinya.

"Baiklah appa"

Luhan berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah appanya. Sesekali Luhan berbalik melihat kebelakang. Berharap seseorang yang begitu ia cintai akan datang menemuinya.

Pikirannya begitu kacau, hatinya terasa sangat ngilu karena membayangkan Sehun. Apakah Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintainya?

Kali ini ia merasakan genggaman appanya di tangannya. Ia menatap appanya dengan wajah sendu menahan tangis. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin pergi. Ia hanya menginginkan Sehun saat ini.

"Luhan ayolah. Kita hampir ketinggalan pesawat"

"Appaa, Aku tidak ingin..hikss.. Aku tidak ingin pergi.."

Akhirnya isakan tangis tak lagi mampu Luhan pendam. Ia menangis di hadapan sang appa yang langsung mendekat dan memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi appa.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Sehun.. Hiks aku.. Aku mencintai…"

"LUHAN"

Luhan mencelos mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Sehun.." lirih Luhan.

Sehun berlari menuju Luhan yang menangis dan mengambil alih Luhan dari pelukan sang appa.

"Hikss.. Hiks.. Sehunii.."

"Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku sayang" Sehun menciumi pipi Luhan berkali-kali. Bahkan ia melakukannya di depan sang appa. Luhan hanya terisak sampil memeluk Sehun. Meluapkan rasa takutnya saat kehilangan Sehun.

Sehun terus menenangkan Luhan dalam dekapannya. Ia menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan hyung"

Selanjutnya ia mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Sang appa bahkan dibuat terbelalak karenanya.

.

.

Beijing, China

Sehun sedang berkutat dengan kertas dihadapannya. Saat ini ia tengah menjalani rapat dewan dengan para pimpinan perusahaan yang lain.

".. Aku rasa hanya itu kesimpulan rapat kita pada pagi hari ini. Silahkan kembali bekerja"

Semuanya terlihat senang dengan hasil rapat yang menyatakan profit perusahaan tahun ini berlipat ganda. Itu tidak lepas berkat Sehun yang walaupun masih muda namun memiliki ide-ide segar dan cemerlang.

Saat ia kembali keruangannya, betapa senangnya ia mendapati Luhan berada disana. Tanpa menunggu Sehun langsung menyambar bibir Luhan yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Eumhh.. Ahh sehunii.. Lepashh.."

"Hh.. Luhanhh.."

"Enghh ahh…ahhh"

Tanpa sadar Luhan sudah berada diatas pangkuan Sehun dengan kemeja yang sudah tidak terkancing. Dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang membengkak, membuat Sehun meneguk kasar air liurnya. Pemandangan yang begitu menggoda baginya. Sehun tidak ingin menunda apapun. Ia lalu meraba perut rata Luhan dan mengecup lembut nipple kemerahan Luhan. Kemudian hal hal yang kita inginkan terjadi.

Kursi kebesaran Sehun ikut bergoyang mengikuti tempo permainan keduanya. Tubuh yang saling bertubrukan satu sama lain dan desahan penuh cinta memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Ya bercinta dikantor tidak ada salahnya bukan?

.

.

.

End

* * *

Tadinya mau bikin full nc tapi ga bisaa.. Aku ga jagoo buat hot scene… Aku masih polosss…

Jadilah hanya seperti ini, maaf klo kurang hot T.T

Pasti bakalan banyak pertanyaan seputar endingnya, aku bakal jelasin di prolog chapter terakhir. Soalnya aku gamau nodai akhir bahagia hunhan ini xixixi xD

See you in prolog,, bye byee

Salam Rusa ^^

So, mind to review readernim?

#bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyung, 520 (Wo Ai Ni) !**

Cast: Sehun & Luhan (Hunhan)

Genre: Incest, Bromance,

Rate: T - M

Length: Twoshoot

Note: Alur berantakan dan dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi semata.

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

 _Aku ingin bertanya padamu hal seperti apa yang kau sebut CINTA? -_

Augstn AD

Present

.

.

.

.

Hyung, 520 !

[PROLOG]

 **Flasback On**

 _Incheon Internasional Airport_

" _Appa, seperti janjiku. Aku akan membawa Luhan."_

" _Cih, jadi kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"_

" _Ya, aku akan berusaha semampuku appa. Aku mohon izinkan aku membawa Luhan bersamaku"_

" _Sehunii apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan bingung._

" _Kau tau apa akibatnya bukan? Eommamu mungkin akan sangat marah jika tau kau mengambil Luhan darinya."_

" _Aku tau, tapi aku yakin appa akan membelaku bukan. Aku kan anak appa"_

" _Cih.. Kau pikir aku akan membelamu hah? Biarkan saja kau diamuk ibu tirimu itu. Aku hanya peduli pada Luhan yang pasti juga akan terkena imbasnya"_

" _Tidak akan, semarah apapun eomma padaku ia akan tetap memaafkan Luhan appa. Sekalipun aku tidak dekat dengannya tapi ia tetap eommaku bukan?"_

" _Ya tentu saja. Dia tetap eomma mu, dan Luhan tetap menjadi anakku. Kami hanya lebih menyayangi Luhan ketimbang Kau hahahaha"_

" _Appa"_

 _Luhan hanya memandang bongung pada keduanya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

" _Pergi dan jagalah Luhan dengan baik. Aku hanya perlu menerima laporan keuanganmu setiap bulan. Bekerjalah dengan baik Sehun"_

" _Ne appa. Terimakasih"_

 _Sehun memeluk appanya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Walaupun awalnya sang appa menentang keinginannya namun Luhan yang ikut ia bawa membuat sang appa akhirnya melunak._

 **Flashback Off**

Masih ga ngerti?

Oke flashback lagii

 **Flashback On**

 _Sehari sebelum keberangkatan Luhan._

 _Sehun tak lelah mengatakan kata cinta tepat ditelinga Luhan yang sudah terlelap. Ia mengusap lembut surai Luhan sambil memandang wajah teduh hyungnya._

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu hiks.. Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung.."_

 _Sehun mengusap airmatanya perlahan. Ia tahu ia tidak punya pilihan, namun apa boleh buat. Ia mencintai hyungnya sendiri dan orang tuanya dengan tega memisahkannya dari hyungnya. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis membayangkan hidup tanpa Luhan lagi._

 _Kali ini ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Dibenaknya hanya ada Luhan. Ia harus membuat Luhan tetap berada disisinya. Bagaimanapun caranya._

 _Sehun beranjak keluar kamar dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar utama yang ditempati eomma dan appanya. Namun samar-samar ia mendengar pembicaraan keduanya dari Luar._

" _Mau sampai kapan kau akan keras kepala seperti ini? Mereka sudah sangat dewasa Minniee"_

" _Kyu, itu bahkan hanya hal kecil. Mengapa kau seperti ini?"_

" _Bagiku itu bukan hal kecil. Kau lihat bagaimana mereka sangat dekat bukan? Kau harusnya lebih tau dari pada aku!"_

" _Ya aku tahu, aku sudah tau. Aku hanya tidak sempat memberitahu mereka. Aku sangat sibuk. Salahmu juga kenapa tidak menyampaikan hal ini pada Sehun. Jelas-jelas kau tinggal dengannya selama tiga tahun di Jepang"_

" _Lalu kau. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu pada Luhan?"_

" _Aku sudah bilang aku sangat sibuk menangani cabang terbaru di China. Aku hampir tidak ada waktu mengurusi hal kecil seperti ini Kyu. Sudahlah.. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya"_

 _BRAK_

" _Eomma appa. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku dan Luhan hyung?"_

 _Keduanya nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun. Eomma seperti tidak dapat lagi membangun benteng pertahanannya. Ia memandang wajah Sehun yang penuh tanya._

" _Sehunii, anak eomma. Maafkan eomma dan appamu yang tidak memberitahukan hal ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Kau dan Luhan bukanlah saudara kandung"_

" _APA?"_

" _Benar Sehun. Appa menikahi eommamu tepat disaat kau berusia 3 bulan yang saat itu usia Luhan juga baru 3 tahun dan ibu kandungmu sudah tiada. Awalnya appa pikir akan memberitahu kalian suatu hari nanti, namun setelah apa yang appa lihat tadi pagi membuat appa berubah pikiran. Kau dan Luhan terlihat sangat dekat"_

" _Ya appa. Aku bahkan mencintai Luhan Hyung"_

" _APA?" kali ini eomma yang berteriak histeris._

" _Mianhae eomma" lirih Sehun._

" _Tidak, seharusnya eomma dan appalah yang meminta maaf pada kalian. Eomma tidak pernah memperhatikan kalian. Eomma sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan eomma Sehunii.. Eomma bahkan membentakmu kemarin"_

" _Tidak apa-apa eomma"_

" _Namun Luhan harus tetap pergi ke Jepang. Appa sudah membuat perjanjian awal saat menikah bahwa Luhan akan membantu perusahaan appa di Jepang. Sementara kau akan mewarisi perusahaan Oh Coorp di Korea."_

" _Aku tidak setuju. Mengapa kalian harus menentukan jalan hidupku dan Luhan hyung. Eomma dan appa selalu sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Lalu mengapa kami tidak berhak melakukan apapun yang kami inginkan?"_

" _Itu karena kau masih sangat kecil Sehun. Kau bahkan baru saja lulus sekolah menengah. Kau pikir apa yang mampu kau lakukan?"_

" _Appamu benar Sehunii"_

" _Tidak eomma, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan. Aku sangat mencintainya eomma"_

" _Sehun, berhenti bersikap kekanakan!"_

" _Kumohon appa. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal jangan pisahkan aku dari Luhan hyung"_

 _Namun hanya gelenganlah yang Sehun terima dari sang appa. Sementara eomma hanya memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain._

" _Baiklah. Jika memang seperti itu, aku akan membawa Luhan pergi bersamaku. Aku akan berjuang mencari kebahagian untukku dan Luhan yang bahkan tidak pernah kami dapatkan dari orang tua kami" ucap Sehun menantang sambil melangkah pergi._

 _Appa sudah sangat hafal dengan sikap keras kepala Sehun yang juga menurin darinya. Ia akan mengambil resiko meninggalkan rumah serta membawa Luhan bersamanya. Hal itu hanya akan memunculkan perang baru dirumah dengan istrinya._

" _Sehun, pergilah ke China dan urusi perusahaan cabang disana" Ucap appa yang langsung menghentikan langkah Sehun._

" _Apa? Kyu jangan gegabah. Sehun masih sangat muda. Aku tidak yakin ia mampu melakukannya"_

" _Dia anakku Minnie, aku percaya pada kemampuannya. Sama seperti kau yang selalu membanggakan Luhan. Karena dia anakmu bukan?"_

 _Wanita paruh baya itu terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja dicetuskan oleh suaminya itu. Ia langsung menatap Sehun._

" _Kau tidak akan membawa Luhan kan?"_

 _Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban sang eomma. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan kamar itu. Dan terburu-buru menyiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk kepindahannya dan Luhan ke China_

 **Flashback Off**

* * *

Gimana masih bingung?

Jadi eomma sama appa itu nikah disaat usia Luhan 3 tahun dan Sehun baru berumur 3 bulan. Tapi karena keduanya nganggep masalah pernihakan ini hal kecil makanya ga pernah disampaikan ke dua anak mereka sehingga timbullah kesalahpaman saudara antara Sehun dan Luhan yang sebenarnya sama sekali gada hubungan darah..

Aku juga gatau kenapa akhirnya gini, padahal konsep awal mau bikin sad ending.. Eh malah ga tega T.T

Jadilah cerita absurd bin aneh ini -_- alur berantakan ditambah pemakaian kalimat yang kurang tepat.. Hmmm

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima readernim #bow

See you next story

Salam Rusa ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
